


i'll eat you up (your love, your love)

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Series: you've always been my first choice. [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: (¬‿¬), ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, don't read if you don't like thanks lol, intersex biology for male omegas and female alphas in my abo au, it’s basically just jackson eating mark out cuz hell yeah lmao, this is filthy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: Jackson is hungry.





	i'll eat you up (your love, your love)

**Author's Note:**

> no ragrats ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jackson’s hands are shaking and his palms are sweaty, he hasn’t felt this nervous in a while. Jackson is used to being watched, by his peers, his coaches, and now, fans. Even in those instances where multiple pairs of eyes are on him, Jackson hasn’t felt the nervousness he does now. 

 

Jackson is shaken of his nervous stupor when he sees Mark shove his hands under his pillow and bite his lower lip. He calms down. Mark is just as nervous as he is, and he doesn’t have any true expectations. 

 

Jackson gently lifts Mark’s sweater and presses soft, tender kisses down Mark’s stomach and he hesitates when his lips meet the hem of Mark’s sweatpants. Mark’s stomach quivers under his lips and his breathing picks up. He looks down and meets Jackson’s eyes and after they take a moment to gauge each other, Mark’s hips rise insistently and Jackson accidentally scratches the sides of Mark’s hips, pulling both his pants and underwear down in his excited haste. 

 

Mark gasps in surprise as he’s bared so suddenly. His knees come up, his thighs snap closed in surprise and he hears Jackson’s flustered squeak. They’re both glowing a vibrant red. 

 

Jackson takes a deep breath and attempts to calm his breathing. He moves forward slowly, hands hesitantly rubbing over Mark’s legs. Mark legs quiver when Jackson presses tender kisses along his knees. He worries his lower lip between his teeth and tries to breathe. Neither he or Jackson are virgins and yet they’re shy and shaking and unsure of themselves. Marks  _ knows  _ he wasn’t this nervous when he first started fooling around when he was younger, but perhaps it’s because Jackson means so much to him that he doesn’t want to anything mess up, wants everything they do to go perfectly. 

 

Jackson curses. Mark, even as nervous as he is, is dripping wet, flushed red and pink, the cloying scent of his slick making Jackson shiver. Jackson has never smelled Mark’s scent so thick and honeyed, like tendrils of cigar smoke curling around Jackson’s throat, invisibly pulling him closer like a dog on a leash. Mark is wet, wet, wet, a spot already forming on the sheets underneath him, and Jackson mind blanks because can’t think of anything else but eating him out until he cries. Oh my God, Jackson hasn’t even done anything yet but he’s already rock hard against his stomach. 

 

“God, you’re so pretty…” Jackson whispers, his eyes raking up Mark’s body to meet his gaze. Mark shivers, Jackson’s irises are almost completely swallowed by the black of his pupils.

 

Jackson presses Mark’s knees to the bed, and trails his lips slowly down one of Mark’s thighs, hesitating in the divot between Mark’s thigh and cunt. Mark lets out a small, breathless sound when he feels Jackson breathe against him, hypersensitive in this moment. 

 

“Please,” Mark breathes from somewhere low in his throat, hoarse, and it’s the hottest thing Jackson’s ever heard, and a moment, and then-

 

Jackson lowers his face to Mark’s cunt, pressing kisses against Mark’s folds. Mark shivers at the contact. Jackson opens his mouth and presses the flat of his tongue against him. Mark is warm and wet, and his hands are tightly clutching the fabric of his sweater and Jackson’s stomach is doing flips. 

 

He starts off with slow, wet strokes, taking his time and luxuriating in the fact that he’s allowed to taste Mark, to take him apart in this way. He gets more of his confidence back the second he hears Mark moan, encouraging. 

 

Jackson can take direction pretty well, he thinks, especially when Mark guides him. Jackson’s hands are warm against Mark’s hips as Mark guides him up. He flattens his tongue against the head of Mark’s cocklet. Mark twitches in his hands as Jackson swipes his tongue, slow and broad against him. Jackson sucks the head of Mark’s cocklet for a few more moments before he peppers wet kisses down his length, one of his hands moving downward to push the red hood of Mark’s cunt back so he can lick at his clit. Mark can’t help but grind against his face and Jackson groans softly against him. 

 

Mark’s moans are muffled by the cuffs of his sweater, sleeves pulled over the hands that are pressed over his mouth. The muscles in his thighs jump when Jackson does something he likes, the fabric of his sweater barely hanging on to the sounds that leave his mouth. Mark’s breathing picks up and he starts to sweat; when he gets too warm he almost frantically pulls his sweater up to get a little cooler, a little too overwhelmed to manage to pull it off. 

 

When Jackson sucks at him in a way that is particularly good, Mark can’t help but toss his head back and sob. One of his arms flings out and Mark’s fingers catch the short strands of Jackson’s hair. His nails stratch at the back of Jackson’s neck and up the back of his scalp; Jackson groans against him and  _ Wow, okay,  _ Mark thinks, mouth open, staring dazedly at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, Jackson’s gonna make him come almost embarassingly quickly. 

 

Jackson licks enthusiastically into him, kissing Mark’s cunt like a mouth, smacking  _ pap pap paps _ echoing through the room. Mark rocks steadily against his face, hands buried in Jackson’s hair, mussing it up as he clutches at the soft stands, as he continually cants his hips up into Jackson’s mouth. Jackson likes being able to make Mark feel this way, desperate and out of control, frantic in his needs that he just takes. Mark had been wet before, but now he’s gushing; Jackson knows his face is a mess of spit and Mark’s slick and that makes him harder than he’s ever been, he thinks, his own hips humping against the bed for any kind of hands-off relief, not wanting to let go of Mark. 

 

Jackson circles the the tip of his tongue around Mark’s clit in wet, concentric circles again and again and  _ again _ , persistent. He can feel it when Mark tenses suddenly and he stops breathing for a moment before he’s curling up and crushing Jackson between his thighs, smothering him as he rolls his hips to ride the wave of his orgasm, frenzied. 

 

Jackson is sweaty, his jaw aches, he thinks his tongue is going numb, and Mark’s thighs are cementing him in his place. Jackson could die so happily here. 

 

When Mark’s limbs loosen their hold does Jackson stop, pressing soft kisses against Mark’s thighs as he too tries to regain his breath, panting. Jackson’s thumbs are rubbing gentle circles into Mark’s side and he shifts slightly to sit up; his cock straining in his sweats. He lifts his head up and Jackson licks his glistening lips as he stares down at Mark and Mark chokes, the fading pink of his blush returning, shy despite everything.   

 

There’s nothing stopping him, so Jackson leans down to kiss him. When they part, Mark looks up at him warm and soft and still a little bit dazed. Man, Jackson loves him so much, he thinks as he brushes his nose against Mark’s. He can’t wait to wreck him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lmao i will probably write more of this au tbh lol  
> the ending and the summary sucks im so sorry lmao  
> pls bother me on twitter @missg1ne


End file.
